The invention concerns a low-noise control valve with a housing, in which a valve cone is arranged which can be moved in relation to a valve seat and closes or opens the passageway of the medium and which possesses a connecting piece for inflow and a connecting piece for outflow, and in which inside of the housing in the passageway of the medium a noise-attenuating element is arranged, wherein inside of this element the passageway of the medium is divided into a multitude of sub-paths and the cross sections of passage of the sub-paths are small as compared to the cross section of passage of the valve.
Such low-noise control valves are known per se.
"Hole cages" arranged in the passageway or resistance packages arranged in the inflow or outflow serve, for instance, as noise-attenuating elements.
If an adequate sound level decrease of about 20 dB(A) is to be achieved with them, the known noise-dampening elements require relatively large installation space and costly construction.
The invention provides a low-noise control valve of the type of construction mentioned before in which at favorable effectiveness the noise-dampening element requires relatively little space. Besides the noise reduction, a change in the cavitation characteristic is achieved and the approach flow direction of the valve need not be specified. Finally, it should be possible to achieve certain, for instance linear, characteristics of the valve in spite of the presence of a noise-dampening element.